Fun House Foofur
Premise Dolly brings Foofur to a carnival, but They get lost in a fun house after Burt locks them in. Plot At The Mansion, as the sun was going down, Foofur is getting ready to come with Dolly to the carnival, but Dolly comes early to tell Foofur that Pepe is coming. The Gang hides and as Pepe goes inside the laundry room and He looks inside a laundry basket with Foofur and Dolly inside, but When He sees inside, He sees two scary faces, scaring the annoying Chihuahua away. Foofur thanks Dolly for the heads up. Dolly asks Foofur if He's ready for the Carnival, including the newest attraction, the Fiendish Fun House. Foofur says Yes. and as Foofur tells the others about His coming adventure, Burt watches from outside intent on making Their date a wreck. but as He thinks about His plan, Pepe barks endlessly at Him, making Burt swat away the Chihuahua and runs off to avoid detection. Outside the carnival, as everyone was leaving, Burt sees a few guards on the lookout for those who might sneak in. Burt pops some bubble wrap to distract the guards long enough for Him to sneak inside without being seen. as Foofur and Dolly was approaching fast. As the last of the guards leave, They release Three guard dogs to watch for any sneaks.in the darkness, Dolly jumps on Foofur's head to get a jumping start to hop the fence and unlock the entrance. but, just as Foofur enters, the Bulldogs order the two to leave, but Foofur taunts them, making all three guard dogs ready to maul Foofur, but He tricks them into the cage and locks them inside, so They won't be ruining The Pair's fun. Outside the carnival, Pepe tracks Foofur and Dolly pawprints at the Carnival. He also noticed that the entrance was open, and goes inside. just as He enters, He is startled by the barking of the guard dogs, Pepe asks why They were in the cage, The Guard dogs said that a Blue hound and a beagle tricked them. realizing that it was Foofur and Dolly, Pepe freed the Guard dogs. Meanwhile, As Dolly and Foofur enjoy the carnival, They decide to go to the Fun House where there are plenty of twists and turns, along with a lot of surprises. They go in, but as the door closes, Burt locks them in, thinking the date will be a bust as some bubble wrap blows into the exit. After locking in Foofur and Dolly, Burt imagines how Dolly will reject Foofur, but His imagination is interrupted by Pepe and the Guard Dogs, Who have Him trapped. Inside the Fun House, They have fun with the obstacles, starting with the Tongue-twisting Turntable, The Small-Tall Hall of Doors, the Quarter-pipe Slide, the Tire Tunnel, The Lockers to Liberty, The Zigzag Bridge, The Weather Dome, Windchime Road, the Double-Foam Steamroller, and the Cuckoo Clock Drawbridge leading to the exit. They come out, but see Burt trapped in the guard dogs' cage by Pepe and the Guard Dogs. Foofur and Dolly try to think up a plan to free Burt , then Dolly sees some bubble wrap around her paws. She then pops the bubble wrap, scaring the guard dogs away as Pepe goes after them as He tells them to come back. after being freed, Burt who has His Eyes closed, apologizes for all He did to get inside the carnival. Foofur explains that the Guard Dogs are gone, making Burt relieved. Dolly says that They must leave before the Guard Dogs return. and They did escape. Burt silently thanks Foofur for saving Him, but Burt warns Foofur never to use bubble wrap around Burt again. Dolly thanks Foofur for a great night. and runs home, as Foofur and Burt follow suit. The Next morning, Burt brings the newspaper to His owner. which says "Chihuahua scares Guard Dogs like Scared Kittens", involving Pepe chasing the Guard Dogs. Burt snickers, and says "Just goes to show, No one likes a Bully, not even a Bully of Small Stature" He then winks at the screen as We black out. Category:Fanbase Category:Fan Episodes focusing on Burt